1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the roof frame of an openable motor vehicle roof for installation in the roof opening of a fixed motor vehicle roof.
2. Description of Related Art
In openable motor vehicle roofs intended for later installation in a motor vehicle, when the size of the roof frame of the sunroof which is to be installed exceeds the distance between the transverse roof members, one transverse roof member must often be cut out, adversely affecting the stability of the motor vehicle roof, especially in a side impact or overturning of the motor vehicle.